produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Woojin
|birthday = April 2, 2003 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 165cm |weight = 52kg |instagram = Official Instagram |company = I.ONE Entertainnment }}Lee Woojin (이우진) is currently an independent idol. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #34 on episode 10 and was eliminated before the final episode. Career & History In 2016, Woojin debuted as a member of the boy group TheEastLight. He halted his promotions with the group to appear on Produce 101 Season 2. When the show was over and he was eliminated, he has returned to his group to continue promotions. In early October 2018, two members of The East Light spoke out about abuse allegations and filed a lawsuit against their agency, Media Line. To restrict complications with the lawsuit and allegations, Media Line terminated the contracts of the other members, including Woojin. Due to the allegations and lawsuit still taking place, there has been no word on the future of the members and if they will resign with the agency or move to a different agency, or even leave the industry all-together. Not much has been heard from Woojin since the legal battle. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Show Time" (2017) TheEastLight * Holla (2016) * You're My Love (2017) * Love is..... (2017) * Six Senses (2017) * Real Man (2018) * I'd Fall In Love (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) TheEastLight * Holla (2016) * I Am What I Am (2016) ** I Am What I Am (Lyric Music Video) (2016) * You're My Love (Tropical Mix) (2017) ** You're My Love (Rock Mix) (2017) * Love Is..... (2017) * I Got You (2017) * Real Man (2018) * Are You Okay (2018) * Love Flutters (2018) * Never Thought (I'd Fall In Love) (2018) Television * The Voice Kids (2013) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) Gallery Promotional Lee Woojin Are You Okay Promo.jpg|"Are You Okay?" Lee Woojin Real Man Promo.jpg|"Real Man" Lee Woojin Six Senses Promo.jpg|"Six Senses" Lee Woojin Love Is Promo 1.jpg|"Love Is..." Produce 101 Lee Woojin Produce 101.jpg Lee Woojin Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lee Woojin Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lee Woojin Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lee Woojin Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 미디어라인ㅣ이우진ㅣ참으로 잘 자라준 보이스 키즈 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ이우진 (미디어라인) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ이우진 (미디어라인) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이우진(미디어라인) vs 하성운(아더앤에이블) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 미디어라인 이우진 ♬Baby @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이우진- 인피니트 ♬내꺼하자 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Be Mine Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이우진 - 방탄소년단 ♬봄날 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Spring Day Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이우진 - It′s ♬Show Time @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Show Time Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:TheEastLight